Forbidden Love
by Nikita3
Summary: What if a young elf maiden got the affection of Lord Celeborn of Lorien? This story is AU and NOT Canon!
1. Lord Celeborn

The moon shone down on Caras Galadhon, not a sound was heard in the whole of Lorien. An elf maiden sat on a wide branch in a mallon tree enjoying the peace and quiet of the night. He ears picked up a small sound and she looked down to see the Lady Galadriel standing just underneath the tree. She slowly made her way down from the tree and gracefully landed on the ground.

"Why are out here Isilme?" Galadriel asked looking at the young elf.

"I enjoy the peace and quiet of the night."

Galadriel nodded.

"You are attending the ball tomorrow night?"

Isilme nodded.

"Good. Rest well child."

Galadriel walked away.

Quietly Isilme climbed up the tree again.

*~*~*

Isilme looked at herself in her mirror. _Just because I don't like a male at this point, it doesn't mean I can't look beautiful_. She thought as she looked through her wardrobe. She picked out a white dress trimmed with silver and gold and held it against her. Smiling, she put the dress on her bed and looked at herself again in the mirror. Her light blonde hair was loose and was completely straight; her dark blue eyes were full of life and happiness.  She didn't normally go to balls, but Lady Galadriel had invited her so she thought she had to go.

She had a bath and then put the dress on and smiled to herself. She never tried to attract any males' attention, but she always seemed to get attention from the males anyway. She didn't know why she just did. Her friends were jealous of her, but really Isilme couldn't see why. She walked out of her room and down to the ballroom where many elves were already.

"Isilme, it is good to see you child."

Isilme smiled at Galadriel.

"Thank you for inviting me."

Isilme glanced at Celeborn who she thought was looking a bit strange, but she dismissed it and went to get a drink. 

"Isilme!" Arinya greeted her best friend.

Isilme smiled at her friend as she went and sat next to her.

"I saw someone looking at you Isilme."

Isilme rolled her eyes.

"Who was it this time?"

Arinya seemed to think it was a good thing that Isilme got so much attention from the males.

"Rumil. Haldir's brother."

Isilme sighed.

"I have told you a million times Arinya. Rumil and me are just friends. Understand?"

Arinya nodded.

Sighing Isilme stood up and danced with an elf who seemed to like her. By the end of the evening Isilme was tired and had stepped out of the hall to get some fresh air.

"Hello Isilme."

She turned around to see Lord Celeborn.

"Hello My Lord."

He smiled and looked at the stars.

"You like the stars?"

Isilme nodded.

"And the moon."

He smiled again.

"You are well named."

She swallowed slightly.

"T-thank you."

He gently touched her cheek and whispered something before walking away.

_Did that just happen_? She thought. _Did the Lord of Lorien just called me Melaim?_


	2. In trouble

Isilme woke later than usual; the sun was already high in the sky. Last night seemed strange to her but she could remember why. _Yes I can_. She thought. _Lord Celeborn. _Isilme had brushed it off last night when he had called her melaim maybe he had drunk a little too much wine? But now in the sun's light, Isilme didn't really know what to think. _I feel so confused_! She thought as she went to see Arinya. 

"Arinya, are you in there?"

Isilme knocked on the door of her friend's bedroom.

No Answer.

Sighing Isilme went outside and saw Haldir walking around.

"Have you seen Arinya?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"I am sorry I haven't."

Isilme walked off further into the forest.

*~*~*

When she got to a small lake, Isilme stopped walking and sat by the lakes edge. Whenever she needed to think she always came to this lake. It helped her to be surrounded by nature. She took a deep breath and sat down, leaning her back against a nearby tree. The sunlight sparkled on the water and everything seemed calm and peaceful. She closed her eyes.

"Isilme!"

Annoyed slightly, Isilme opened one eye and saw that it was Arinya.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you for ages!"

Arinya sighed happily.

"I was with Elladan."

Isilme looked confused.

"What is he doing in Lothlorien?"

"He is visiting for a while."

Isilme turned her attention back to the lake.

"So did anything interesting happen to you last night?" Arinya asked her.

"No."

Arinya didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? You looked a bit confused when you came back in the hall after looking at the stars."

Isilme waved her hand around.

"I am confused. But I don't want all of Lothlorien to know why."

"Who would do such a thing?"

Isilme looked at her friend.

"You can really act stupid sometimes. If you must know Lord Celeborn called me Melaim last night."

Arinya looked at her with wide eyes.

"You are in so much trouble!"

"I didn't do anything! He was the one who called me Melaim."

Arinya seemed to be quite nervous. Slowly Isilme turned around to see Lord Celeborn standing behind her.

"Hello, Isilme."


	3. Alone with Celeborn

Isilme sat in her room looking out of the window at Lothlorien. _Why does this have to happen to me? Maybe he was drunk. _Isilme thought_. That's it! He must have had a bit too much wine! _Feeling slightly better, she stood up and looked through her dresses for something to wear. The green dress she was wearing was dirty from sitting by the lake. Isilme chose a dress the colour of light blue ice she quickly got changed. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

Haldir opened the door.

"Hello, Isilme. I have a letter for you."

Isilme took the letter and smiled at him. 

"Thank you Haldir."

He closed the door and Isilme sat on her bed and opened the letter. Her first thought was that he was from an elf declaring his love for her. _I get them a lot_. She thought. But as she read the letter she felt slightly worried.

_Dear Isilme,_

_Our meeting the other night made me realise what my heart has been trying to tell me. I wish to meet you again, but alone. Come to the room that is the last room at the end of the hall. Tonight. When the sun is near to setting._

_Celeborn_

Isilme put the note down on the table and took a deep breath, looking at the window she realised she didn't have long be Celeborn expected to see her. She looked in her mirror and brushed her hair. _Time to go._

*~*~*

A shiver went down Isilme's back as she walked along to the room. _Why does he want to see me? Why alone? _She shook her head._ I'm being stupid, he is Lord of Lorien; he is the _married_ Lord of Lorien. _She knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Close the door."

Isilme did so and sat next to the window looking out at the sun as it started to set.

"I know what you are thinking, Isilme. About the other night."

Isilme nodded slightly.

"It wasn't a mistake."

Isilme continued to look out of the window.

"You are so beautiful."

Isilme shivered she hadn't realised how close he was; she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"My lord," Isilme began but Celeborn cut her off.

"Quiet." He said in a gentle voice.

Isilme suddenly found he was inches from her face. She shook her head.

"Yes," he whispered.

She tried to pull back but he had a hand round the back of her neck.

Isilme closed her eyes as he kissed her.


End file.
